


She`s in love with the boy

by Kathryn_Nechayev



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Sex, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn_Nechayev/pseuds/Kathryn_Nechayev
Summary: Kathryn und Tom werden von Freunden zu Liebhabern.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Tom Paris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	She`s in love with the boy

Kathryn Janeway erwacht aus einem unruhigen Schlaf. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie geschlafen hatte. Sie hatte wahnsinnige Kopfschmerzen und ihr Rücken tat ihr weh, sie bemerkte erst jetzt das sie nicht in ihrem Bett lag sondern auf einer Art Pritsche und das es um sie herum stockdunkel war. Sie war also nicht in ihrem Quartier auf der Voyager und sie bemerkte schnell das sie auch nicht auf der Voyager war wo zur Hölle war sie? Seit ihren Erlebnissen auf Cardassia Prime schlief sie nicht mehr im dunkeln. Es gab in ihrem Quartier immer eine kleine Lichtquelle an der sie sich orientieren konnte. Panik überkam sie den sie hatte das Gefühl nicht allein in dieser Schwärze zu sein. Sie musste sich bewegt haben den schon nach kurzem hört sie eine ihr wohlbekannte Stimme. 

„Captain, sind sie wach?“ Diese Stimme gehörte zu Lt. Tom Paris. 

„Ja Tom, ich bin wach wo zum Henker sind wir?“

„Ich weiß es nicht Captain, als ich aufwachte fand ich mich hier in diesem winzigen Raum wieder das ich nicht alleine bin hab ich nur dadurch bemerkt das ich vorsichtig den Raum erkundet habe an ihren Pins hab ich gemerkt das sie ebenfalls hier sind. Ich weiß nicht wann oder wie aber ich denke wir wurden entführt. Warum kann ich ihnen leider nicht sagen.“

Kathryn stand langsam auf und stellte sich neben Tom sie versuchte ebenfalls den Raum zu erkunden, doch da gab es nicht sehr viel was man erkunden konnte. Doch bevor sie noch etwas zu Tom sagen konnte wurde sie aus dem Raum gebeamt und alles um sie verschwand. Als sie dann wieder zu sich kam bemerkte sie das sie wieder in dem Raum war doch dieses mal lag sie wohl auf dem Boden und sie bemerkte auch das sie ihre Uniform nicht mehr trug sondern nur noch eine Art kratzigen Kittel. Ihr war kalt doch sie verspüre weder Hunger noch Durst und sie hatte keinerlei Zeitgefühl mehr.

„Tom?“ rief sie leise in den Raum.

„Ich bin hier Captain auf der Pritsche. Ich hab versucht sie hoch zu bekommen doch sie lagen einfach zu ungünstig. Bitte kommen sie legen sie sich hin ich werde ein wenig stehen und versuchen mich zu bewegen.“

Kathryn rappelte sich hoch und stand nach einer weile neben Tom. Sie zitterte vor Kälte und konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten und schwankte so gegen Tom.

„Kathryn, geht es dir nicht gut?“ fragte Tom besorgt.

„Mir ist so kalt Tom“ 

„Komm leg dich auf die Pritsche es gibt eine dünne Decke die dir ein wenig helfen wird“

„Tom?“

„Ja, Kathryn“

„Es ist unklug wenn du die ganze Zeit stehst du solltest dich besser zu mir legen so wird uns beiden wärmer.“

„Aber ich kann mich doch nicht einfach zu dir legen das gehört sich nicht.“

„Ach Tom, als wir noch Kinder waren war dir das auch egal.“

„Naja was mich angeht muss das wohl erst gestern gewesen sein“ lachte Tom. Aber er legte sich zu Kathryn auf die Pritsche und nahm sie fest in seine Arme.

„Wenn man bedenkt was wir beiden schon so alles gemeinsam erlebt haben. Ich denke gerne an unser Kindheit zurück, ich glaub wir haben unsere Väter ganz schön den letzten Nerv geraubt und das mehr als nur einmal. Erinnerst du dich an den Tag auf diesem winzigen Zwergstern wo wir das Picknick machen wollten und du diesen See entdeckt hast. Wie alt waren wir damals 6 oder 7?“

Tom huschte ein lächeln über das Gesicht. „Wir waren 6. Und Phoebe 4 sie ging uns so auf die Nerven das wir uns ständig vor ihr versteckt haben und dann haben wir uns verlaufen und diesen See gefunden wir haben gedacht wir bleiben einfach da bis man uns findet und sind darüber eingeschlafen. Erinnerst du dich noch an die Predigt die Tuvok uns über Verantwortung gehalten hat?“ Tom lachte laut.

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen, es wäre ja okay gewesen wenn nur er mit uns geschimpft hätte aber nein wir bekamen es so richtig ab“ Kathryn musste bei der Erinnerung lachen.

„Weißt du noch wie du mit 12 nach dem Tennis Turnier wütend durchs Gewitter nach Hause gelaufen bist. Du warst so sauer das ich kaum mit dir Schritt halten konnte. Oder als du dich mit 14 damals aus dem Haus geschlichen hast um diesen Jed Amstrong zu treffen was hast du nur an diesem Typen gefunden.“

Über Kathryns Gesicht huschte wieder ein lächeln. „Ich glaube ich mochte Jed weil meine Eltern ihn nicht mochten. Für meinen Vater war er ein Tunichtgut aber er war eigentlich ein netter Kerl und er konnte gut küssen.“

„Ach komm Kat, ihr habt doch mehr als nur geknutscht. Das hat Jed wenigstens behauptet“

„Ich weiß das er das behauptet hat doch das entsprach nicht der Wahrheit wir haben nur geknutscht das war mit dir und dieser Evangelin wohl ein bisschen anders du bist wohl gleich in die vollen gegangen.“

„Oh weia hör mir mit der auf da kam es nicht mal zum richtigen knutschen. Ehrlich was das angeht war ich ein Spätzünder ich war schon fast 19 als ich das erste mal mit einem Mädchen geschlafen hab.“

„19? Ehrlich das hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht man hat sich ja auch auf der Akademie so einiges über dich erzählt. Der Erste mit dem ich freiwillig geschlafen hab war Justin und da war ich 17 kurz bevor ich 18 wurde und dann kam Mark und kurz bevor wir hier gelandet sind gab es noch einen Mann.“

„Du Kathryn Janeway die Korrektheit in Person willst mir erzählen das du was mit einem Mann hattest obwohl du mit Mark zusammen warst. Das ist nicht dein Ernst und was bitte soll das heißen das erste mal freiwillig?“

„Erinnerst du dich an den Zwischenfall den dein Vater und ich hatte wo wir dann Monate später gefunden wurden? Die Cardassianer hatten uns damals nach Cardassia verschleppt. Ich musste dort mit ansehen wie man deinen Vater gefoltert hat und als er weiter eisern geschwiegen hat haben sie es bei mir versucht doch ich konnte ihnen nichts sagen ich wusste doch nichts. Dann gingen sie von Folter zu Vergewaltigung über und als sie keine Lust mehr auf mich hatten brachten sie mich in eines dieser Häuser ich musste da ständig irgendwelchen Typen zu Diensten sein bis sie dann beschlossen deinem Vater den Gnadenstoß zu geben sie zwangen ihn mit mir zu schlafen. Das brach ihn und mich auch. Wenig später wurden wir dann von Tuvok und Justin gefunden. Ich war ein Wrack es dauerte gut ein Jahr bis ich das erste mal mit Justin schlief. Es tat mir zwar nicht weh aber schön war es auch nicht. Und dann starb Justin und irgendwann kam Mark. Sex mit ihm ist okay doch es ist nur Sex. Ich hab mir dann irgendwann gedacht das alles was nicht weh tut okay ist. Ich wusste es ja nicht besser, vor diesen Mistkerlen hatte ich ja noch nie. Mir war mit Mark nie bewusst das es ihn beim Sex nur um ihn selber ging, seinen Spaß und die Möglichkeit mich zu dominieren das wurde mir erst kurz vor unserem Abflug klar. Als ich diese nennen wir es Affäre mit dem anderen Mann hatte er ist älter und erfahrener und ich hab bei ihm das erst mal Leidenschaft in seiner ganzen Animalischen Wildheit erfahren und ich hab jede Sekunde genossen. Als ich danach mit Mark zusammen war war es irgendwie fad. Aber das ist jetzt Geschichte. Ich bin jetzt wohl dazu verdammt für den Rest meines Lebens oder unserer Reise es entweder auf dem Holodeck zu treiben oder mir bei einem unserer kurzen Stops meinen Spaß zu holen.“

„Kathryn, ich weis nicht was ich sagen soll. Klar haben wir damals gemerkt das Dad nicht mehr der Alte ist und auch das das Verhältnis zu deinem Dad sagen wir kühler geworden ist. Doch niemand sprach darüber. Es waren immer nur Vermutungen. Das alles tut mir so leid. Deine Erfahrung sind nicht grade die besten gewesen. Und um ehrlich zu sein ich hab nie verstanden das du dich mit Mark eingelassen hast. Ich war immer der Meinung das er zu alt für dich war und zu egoistisch. Mir tut das alles so sehr leid, aber ich freue mich das es wenigstens einen Mann gab der gut zu dir war.“

Eine ganze Weile lagen sie einfach nur so da und hingen beiden ihren Gedanken nach. Kathryn bemerkte das es ihr gut getan hatte das alles mal ausgesprochen zu haben und Tom war froh über das Vertrauen das seine alte Freundin ihm da entgegen gebracht hat. Irgendwann vielen beiden die Augen zu und so bemerkten sie nicht das sie erneut weg gebeamt wurden.

Als sie erwachten befanden sie sich auf einem kargen Planeten. Sie schauten sich um und fanden nach einer Weile eine kleine Höhle die ihnen als Unterschlupf dienen konnte. Sie sammelten die wenigen Dinge ein die man mit ihnen hierher gebracht hatte unter anderem auch ihre Comgeräte, eine Decke und mehrere Gefäße mit etwas Nahrung. In der Höhle machten sie sich zuerst daran ein Feuer zu entfachen, Kathryn sammelte Steine und formte sie zu einem Kreis während Tom nach trockenen Ästen suchten mit etwas Mühe brachten sie das Feuer in gang. Tom hatte bei seiner Suche auch mehrere Holzplatten gefunden womit sie den Eingang zur Höhle versperrten. Kathryn hatte Moos gefunden und breitete es auf dem Boden aus um so ein Lager für sie zu richten. Müde krochen sie unter die schmale Decke und wärmten sich gegenseitig. Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach und glitten dann in einen traumlosen Schlaf. Am nächsten Morgen bemerkten sie gleich das es kälter war als am Vortag und sie machten sich auf die Suche. Tom fand Kisten mit Nahrungsmitteln und Kathryn fand Farne die sie dazu benutze eine dicke Decke zu weben und Kissen und sie befüllte sie mit dem weichen Moos das sie überall finden konnte. So konnten sie sich wenigstens nachts vor der Kälte schützen. Als sie die Höhle weiter erkundete fand sie eine Art kleinen Wasserfall den sie zum duschen nutzen konnten und als Trinkwasserquelle. Wenn sie mit der gefundenen Nahrung vorsichtig sein würden dann würden sie eine weile hinkommen und bis dahin hatte die Voyager sie hoffentlich gefunden.

Die Tage wurde kälter und die Nächte noch mehr. Tom hatte einen guten Vorrat an Brennholz angelegt so das sie während der Schneestürme die immer wieder über den Planeten fegten nicht vor die Höhle mussten, doch die Tage wurden eintönig sie spielten kleine Spiele die sich sich selber gebastelt hatten, redeten über ihre Zeit hier im Deltaquadranten was hatte sie nicht schon alles in diesem Jahr erlebt. Als sie so drüber sprachen konnten es beide kaum glauben das sie jetzt bereits ein gutes Jahr hier waren. Sie unterhielten sich über jeden an Bord und Kathryn erfuhr so zum erst mal einmal mehr über ihre Crew. Sie hoffte sehr das sie sie wiedersehen würde. Nachts kuschelt sie sich unter der selbstgemachten Decke zusammen und schlief so eng beieinander, es war für beide so ein ganz anderes Wohlfühlen. 

An diesem Morgen war es das erst mal ruhiger draußen gewesen und sie waren gemeinsam vor die Tür gegangen. Sie waren erstaunt darüber wie sich die Welt verändert hatte und achteten nicht auf den schmalen Weg und rollten beide den kleinen Abhang hinunter und direkt in den kleinen Bach hinein frierend und durchnässt machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Höhle. Beide zitterten und hatten es eilig aus den Sachen zu kommen, doch sie hatten keine Kleidung zum wechseln Tom legte die Sachen so aus das sie vom Feuer getrocknet werden konnten und kroch dann ebenfalls zu der zitternden Kathryn ins warme Lager. Eiskalt wie sie war schmiegt sie sich an ihn und er hielt sie fest strich ihr sanft über den Rücken und sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Bauch und kroch noch näher an ihn. Beide sprachen nicht und genossen nur die Nähe des anderen. Erschöpft vielen beide in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Es muss spät in der Nacht gewesen sein als beide so langsam wach wurden sie hielten sich noch immer fest. Keiner von beiden sprach ein Wort obwohl sie wussten und auch spürten das der andere wach war. Kathryn begann gedankenverloren Figuren auf Tom´s Brust zu zeichnen und er streichelte zärtlich ihren Rücken nach einer weile lehnte sie sich langsam etwas über ihn und suchte sanft seine Lippen. Es war nur der Hauch einer Berührung wie der Flügelschlag einer Libelle sanft und zart. Vorsichtig schob sie sich höher und Tom umfasste sie fester. Ihre Lippen berührten sich erneut doch dieses mal öffnete Tom seine Lippen und gewährte ihr Einlass. Ihre Zungen umkreisten sich und vereinigten sich immer wieder tiefer und intensiver. Beide begannen den Körper des anderen zu erforschen. Nach einer weile drehte Tom Kathryn sanft auf den Rücken und strich mit seinen Lippen über ihren Hals hinab bis zum Tal das ihre Brüste bildeten zärtlich umfasste er die eine Brust um die andere zeitgleich mit seinen Lippen zu verwöhnen. Kathryn stöhnte auf unter den ihr so unbekannten aber doch so wohl tuenden Gefühlen. Als Tom weiter nach unten wanderte wollte sie ihn erst abwehren doch ein blick in seine Augen sagte ihr das sie ihm vertrauen konnte und so gab sie sich ihm voll und ganz hin.

Tom streichelte sanft mit seinen Lippen über ihren Venushügel um dann sanft und zärtlich ihre Schenkel zu teilen und dann ihr Lustzentrum auf eine Art zu verwöhnen wie es zuvor noch kein Mann getan hatte. Verzückt beobachtete er wie sie sich unter seinen Liebkosungen wand und wie sie dann doch langsam aber sicher über die Klippe ging. Nie hatte er etwas schöneres gesehen als diese Frau. Nachdem er ihr Zeit gegeben hatte sich etwas zu sammeln küsste er sich langsam wieder nach oben bis er auf ihr zu liegen kam mit einem langen Kuss drang er vorsichtig in sie ein und ließ dann erst langsam und dann immer leidenschaftlicher sein Becken Kreisen, beiden kamen gleichzeitig in einem Sturm von Emotionen. Als er ihr danach in die Augen sah sah er nicht die befürchteten Zweifel nicht das das hätte nicht passieren dürfen er sah Liebe. Pure reine Liebe. Tom zog sie in seine Arme und aneinander geschmiegt schliefen beide ein.

„Captain?“ 

Belanna versuchte jetzt nun schon seit einigen Minuten ihren Captain zu wecken nach dem sie sie nun fast 14 Tage gesucht hatten. Sie war bei dem Anblick der sich ihr bot sehr froh gewesen das sie Tuvok und Chakotay gebeten hatte vor der Höhle zu warten den der erste Blick auf die beiden schlafenden hatte ihr bereits gesagt das sich zwischen dem Captain und Tom etwas verändert hatte. Belanna überlegt kurz und rupfte sich dann ihren Pin vom Kragen und steckte ihn in die Tasche und versuchte es erneut.

„Kathryn? Kathryn du musst aufwachen bitte wir sind hier um euch zu holen.“

Belanna sprach ihren Captain mit Absicht auf der persönlichen Ebene an um es ihr nach dem Aufwachen etwas einfacher zu machen. Sie blinzelte und konnte wohl noch nicht ganz fassen was sie sehen konnte.

„Lana?“

„Ja Kathryn, ich bin es wirklich Lana. Tuvok und Chakotay warten draußen ich hab sie gebeten dort zu warten. Vielleicht solltest du Tom langsam wecken damit wir euch zurück zur Voyager bringen können.

Kathryn hatte durchaus bemerkt das Belanna sie mit Vornamen angesprochen hatte und sie war ihr sehr dankbar dafür. Sie versucht vorsichtig Tom zu wecken doch er war einfach zu verschlafen um zu realisieren das sie nicht alleine waren er zog Kathryn näher zu sich und küsste sie in den Nacken und versuchte den Weg zu ihren Lippen zu finden und Kathryn ließ es zu.

Belanna war klar das es ein sehr großer Vertrauensbeweis von Kathryn war das sie sie an diesem doch sehr intensiven und intimen Moment teilhaben ließ. Vorsichtig schaute sie sich um und erblickte eine Art Kittel den sie aufhob und damit zurück zu Kathryn ging die hatte wiederum Tom richtig wach bekommen und sich bereits aufgesetzt. Belanna reichte ihr den Kittel und Kathryn zog ihn sich über währen sich Tom im Hintergrund anzog.

„Lana, ich weis nicht was ich jetzt sagen soll“ sie schaute Belanna offen an.

„Du musst überhaupt nichts sagen und wenn dann sprichst du jetzt nicht mit einem deiner Offiziere sondern einfach nur mit Lana die gerne deine Freundin wäre.“

Kathryn ergriff Belannas Hände und lächelte sie an.

„Danke Lana, eine Freundin ist genau das was ich jetzt brauche.“

„Ich bin da wenn du mich brauchst. Aber eines möchte ich dir gerne sagen, wenn dir das mit Tom wichtig ist dann kämpfe dafür und lass dir das von niemanden wegnehmen.“

„Ach Lana, wenn doch alles nur so einfach wäre. Aber eigentlich hast du Recht. Es ist mir wichtig und ich möchte das nicht aufgeben. Gibts du uns eine Minute?“

Belanna nickte nur und ging vor zum Höhlen Eingang. Sie konnte nicht hören was die beiden besprachen und es ging sie ja auch nichts an. Aber es gefiel ihr wie die beiden sich zärtlich küssten. Belanna verließ die Höhle und gab den wartenden Bescheid. Kurz darauf kam auch schon Tom dazu und wenig später dann auch Kathryn. Belanna freute sich sehr als sie sah das Kathryn wie selbstverständlich Toms Hand nahm. Belanna bemerkte aber auch den enttäuschten Blick von Chakotay. Alle kehrten zurück auf das Schiff und auch dort gingen die beiden Hand in Hand zur Krankenstation.

Während der nächsten Tage lief der Buschfunk auf der Voyager auf vollen Touren. Tom und Kathryn störten sich nicht dran. Im Dienst verhielten sie sich professionell. Privat verbrachten die beiden viel Zeit mit Belanna und Harry die sich auch als Pärchen outeten. Und die Nächte verbrachten sie gemeinsam in Kathryns Quartier das sie jetzt mit Tom teilte. Nachdem der Buschfunk aber immer unruhiger wurde beschlossen Tom und Kathryn. Ihre Beziehung öffentlich zumachen und das auf ihre eigene so ganz unverwechselbar Art. 

Am nächsten Morgen als sie ihre Stationen eingenommen hatten gab Kathryn Tuvok ein Zeichen und überall auf dem Schiff erklang der gleiche Song.

Katie's sittin' on her old front porch  
Watchin' the chickens peck the ground  
There ain't a whole lot goin' on tonight  
In this one horse town  
Over yonder comin' up the road  
In a beat up Chevy truck  
Her boyfriend Tommy is laying on the horn  
Splashing through the mud and the muck  
Her daddy say's he ain't worth a lick  
When it comes to brains  
He got the short end of the stick  
But Katie's young and man she just don't care  
She'd follow Tommy anywhere  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
She's gonna marry that boy someday  
Katie and Tommy at the drive in movie  
Parked in the very last row  
They're to busy holding on to one another  
To even care about the show  
Later on outside the Tasty Freeze  
Tommy slips something on her hand  
He says my high school ring will have to do  
'Til I can buy a wedding band  
Her daddy say's he ain't worth a lick  
When it comes to brains  
He got the short end of the stick  
But Katie's young and man she just don't care  
She'd follow Tommy anywhere  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
She's gonna marry that boy someday  
Her Daddy's waitin up 'til half past twelve  
When they come sneakin' up the walk  
He says young lady get on up to your room  
While me and junior have a talk  
Momma breaks in says don't lose your temper  
It wasn't very long ago  
You yourself was just a hay seed plow boy  
Who didn't have a row to hoe  
My daddy said you wasn't worth a lick  
When it came to brains you got the short of the stick  
But he was wrong and honey you are too  
Katie looks at Tommy like I still look at you  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
What's meant to be will always find a way  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
What's meant to be will always find a way  
She's gonna marry that boy someday

Nach kurzen Zeit konnte man es durchs ganze Schiff hören. Und auch die ganze Brückencrew sag aus vollem Hals mit She`s in Love with the boy. Somit war alle klar das es zwischen dem Captain und ihrem Piloten eine ernste Sache ist.

**Author's Note:**

> Der Song She´s in love with the boy ist von Trisha Yearwood.


End file.
